


What Now

by eviestevie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, I’m really slow with answering fic requests, but that’s just because I want it to be good, so it’s a lot of planning and procrastinating out of worry, sorry this took so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviestevie/pseuds/eviestevie
Summary: The aftermath of the election party was a cruel one. Nora stands heartbroken, not because of the horrible events of this night, but because of Ren. What’s going to happen to them? To what they have?What now?
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	What Now

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr by @awesomecass2000
> 
> (You can find my tumblr to ask for more fics @idkwhatimdoingsometimes)
> 
> Enjoy 😊

Anxiety bubbled in Nora’s stomach, she had really crossed the line now.

She kissed Ren. Something she never thought she could bring herself to do, something she dreamed of doing for who knows how long had finally happened. But it was not at all how she dreamt it to be. 

Tyrian had attacked, leaving a massacre in the wake of the election, one that was lost to the snake known as Jacques Schnee. People screamed in fear and despair as they were torn down or forced to hear their friends and loved ones be killed by the murderous stranger hidden in the darkness. Once the lights returned, their panic quickly turned to anger as the crowd blamed Penny, who was on the stage looking down at it all, blades equipped and standing in shock.

Luckily, Marrow was there to stop the crowd. With a fierce yell and a snap of his fingers, the mob was frozen in place, allowing them to escape out into the back alley where they could take a moment to breathe.

However, that moment was short lived, as the anguish from Tyrian’s attack had alerted a large swarm of Grimm. Distant roaring and shrieking was heard echoing through the streets and was quickly getting closer.

Despite the circumstances, the group stood strong, they had to for the sake of the people. Marrow shouted some commands into his earpiece, then drew his weapon and took a fighting stance.

“This is gonna be a long night.” He growled.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hours later, the Grimm are dealt with, the huntsman group are heading back to Atlas for rest and to write up some very... upsetting reports of the previous night. The ship was silent aside from the whirring of the engine and occasional beeping or audio that came from radio stations from the cockpit.

Nora stood in the cabin of the ship, looking out the window to watch the sun rise over the tundra, it was almost like a cleansing wave of light washing over the city, wiping away the horrors of their recently completed mission.

She wasn’t alone, even though it felt like it. Ren sat on the bench within the cabin, completely silent and staring down at the floor. He hadn’t said a word since the election party, he had hardly even looked at her.

But that’s... reasonable right? A lot has happened, he’s just stressed, it wasn’t because of anything else... right?

Slowly, Nora stepped towards Ren, cautiously sitting beside him in order not to startle him, he didn’t budge. Nora moved closer to him until her shoulder was pressing against his, still nothing.

He doesn’t react at all. Worry strikes Nora’s heart, so she decides to speak up.

“Hey Ren, you alright? You haven’t said anything for... well a pretty long time now.” Nora tries to chuckle at the end of her sentence in an attempt to lighten the tense atmosphere, or at least spark some sort of reaction from Ren. Once again, nothing.

Nora clears her throat, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she continues.

“What a night huh? I was really hoping Robyn would win... but of course it went to Schnee, this is Atlas after all.”

Still nothing. Nora sighs shakily, afraid of what bringing their certain situation to light would do to her partner. But she needed something, anything, from him. Just to show he’s somewhat okay.

“So... listen uh, Ren... I, um... about that kiss... I—“

“I’m sorry.”

Finally, a response, though definitely not one she was expecting.

“W-what?” Nora asks, confused by Ren’s words.  
“What do you mean “sorry”? You didn’t do anything wrong I just—“

“I shouldn’t have let it happen.” Ren answers coldly.  
“We... I let my guard down, that’s when Tyrian attacked. It won’t happen again... it can’t happen again.”

Before Nora could ask anymore questions, they were disrupted by the sudden landing of the ship and Marrow shouting that they were back at the academy. Ren stood up before Nora realised he had even left her side, opened the door and walked away through the hangar. 

Nora couldn’t even call to stop him, as she just stood in the hangar, watching him leave.

She thought about what he said, “can’t happen again.” What can’t? Ren letting his guard down? Or... the kiss?

Why? Why was this happening? Why now? What started this? Ren has known Nora for years, why can’t he just talk to her? Is this it for them? Does Ren even feel the same way? Will he ever tell her if he does? Did that kiss just ruin their lifelong bond?

What now?


End file.
